Without Love
by when the night grows old
Summary: It's been a stressful weekend for Kurt and Blaine, but somehow their Sunday afternoon went from busy working, to no working at all. AU, future!klaine, fluffy and adorable.


**A/N: small little thing that came out of the blue :P**

Sunday was normally a relaxing day for Kurt and Blaine. But because life was known to be unpredictable, this Sunday wasn't.

It was a rather stressful weekend for all. Both Kurt and Blaine had quickly approaching deadlines on various work projects. Kurt had to finish some editing on one of his new Broadway musicals, while Blaine had to finish writing a new song to please his manager. In short, both men were distracted and exhausted.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting side by side, arms brushing after every movement, but neither of them paying attention to it. Kurt was busily scribbling down some changes to the script, while Blaine was strumming a few notes on his guitar, playing with little melodies and chord changes, writing them down as he went. Other than the sound of the strumming, or the scribbling of pencils and highlighters, the house was eerily quiet.

Blaine stopped his strumming to glance around the living room. His eyes stopped when he saw Kurt, angelic as ever. Kurt had his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he fervently scribbled something down.

"Honey?" Blaine began, trying to coax Kurt out of his writing frenzy.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kurt spoke offhandedly, not looking up from his papers.

"Hey." Blaine stated simply, this made Kurt look up from his papers.

"Hi." Kurt spoke slightly breathlessly. The small half-smile on Blaine's lips could do that to him. "Is there something you wanted or can I go back to editing?" Kurt spoke with a raised eyebrow, somewhat impatient. Blaine knew it wasn't his fault, work had been stressing him out lately, and Blaine could sympathize.

"Nothing just...it's really quiet. Too quiet. I'm gonna go see if everything's alright." Blaine rose from the couch, settling his guitar leaning against the couch. He looked over to Kurt who only shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Maybe the quiet is a blessing in disguise, but if you insist." Kurt gave Blaine a crooked smile. Blaine's heart nearly fell out of his chest. Not matter how long they had been together, his _husbands_ smile still had that effect on him.

Blaine leaned down to Kurt and placed a soft kiss to his forehead before turning and heading upstairs. Blaine paced to the end of the hallway where the door was closed, this concerned him. In a quick motion, Blaine turned the doorknob and swung the door open. What Blaine saw was a bit of a surprise.

There in the middle of the floor sat Audrey, his and Kurt's daughter, holding a CD case, studying it thoroughly.

Audrey was birthed through a surrogate, a little bundle of joy only three years old. Her attitude was very driven, and she could be a diva—very much like daddy Kurt—though she strongly resembled Blaine. Her thick black curls hung below her shoulders in a tangled mess, much like her father's. She had a slight tan to her, and was overall petite.

Audrey turned her head to look up at one of her dads with her bright hazel eyes.

"Hi, daddy!" Audrey's shrill voice chimed.

"Hi baby girl, whatcha doing?" As Blaine spoke he walked towards Audrey and sat down beside her on the floor. Audrey gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm trying to read this book, but I can't find the words in it!" Audrey huffed a sigh of frustration, another trait of daddy Kurt's that she'd picked up on—impatience.

"Well, Aud, this isn't a book. It's a CD. It's music." Blaine spoke using hand gestures to point out the CD inside the casing. Audrey's mouth formed a little 'o' shape as she nodded in understanding."Where'd you get this from, honey?" Blaine asked, a little confused.

Kurt and Blaine had learned in the first year or so of raising Audrey that they needed to keep all valuables and fragile objects out of her little fingers reach, their CD's included.

"I found it in other daddy's work room." Audrey stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, I see. Did you ask daddy?" Blaine turned to Audrey with an eyebrow cocked. Audrey simply began to shake her head, looking down in sadness.

"Is daddy going to be mad at me?" Audrey looked up at Blaine with glassy eyes.

"No, sweetie. I don't think daddy will mind." Blaine spoke soothingly as he rubbed Audrey's cheek affectionately. "Hey, how about we take a listen, hmm?" Blaine smiled at Audrey as her eyes lit up at the proposition. Audrey's face broke into an adorable grin as she nodded quickly.

Blaine then rose from the floor, taking the CD with him. He paced over to where a small CD player sat in the corner. He examined what CD is was and smiled to himself as he put the disc in place and hit play.

Blaine walked back over to Audrey and sat. As soon as he sat, Audrey pounced onto his lap. Blaine felt his smile spread suddenly as Audrey began to snuggle closer to his chest. Blaine slowly began rubbing her back as he hummed along to the music opening.

"Daddy, can you sing to me?" Audrey asked quietly, tilting her face to look at her father in the eyes; hazel to stunning hazel.

"Of course I can, baby." Much like Kurt, Blaine could never say no to Audrey, especially at a request so simple. So Blaine sang.

_Once I was a selfish fool  
>Who never understood<br>never looked inside myself  
>Though on the outside, I looked good!<br>Then we met and you made me  
>The man I am today<br>Audrey, I'm in love with you  
>No matter what you weigh!<em>

At the sound of hearing her name, Audrey began to vibrate with giggles. At this moment, Blaine decided to stand up, and bring Audrey with him. He began dancing on the spot, with a giggling Audrey as his partner.

_'Cause without love  
>Life is like the seasons with<br>No summer  
>Without love<em>  
><em>Life is rock 'n' roll without<br>A drummer  
>Tracy, I'll be yours forever<br>'Cause I never wanna be  
>Without love<br>Tracy, never set me free  
>No, I ain't lyin'<br>Never set me free, Tracy,  
>No, no, no!<em>

Blaine began to twirl around, holding Audrey close to his heart as he dance around the room, singing dramatically and making hilarious facial expressions. Audrey was giddy with happiness as she was spun and twirled and dipped by her daddy.

"You've found a new dancing partner. Better than me, I suspect." Kurt's voice came from the doorway as he leaned against the door frame, smiling. Blaine stopped singing to look at his husband in the doorway.

"Daddy, I think daddy wants you to dance with him." Audrey stated simply with a nod. Blaine and Kurt both looked at their daughter adoringly.

"I think you're right! Excuse me, darling." Blaine looked Audrey in the eyes as put her back on her feet. Blaine made his way to the door where Kurt stood, his hand out before him.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked, ever so cordially.

"Yes, yes you may." Kurt took his hand eagerly as Blaine began to twirl them around the room as he began to sing along once again.

_'Cause without love  
>Life is like a beat that you can't follow<br>Without love  
>Life is Doris Day at the Apollo<em>

To Blaine's (somewhat) surprise, Kurt took over and started singing to him, eyes locked on Blaine's; hazel to icy blue.

_Darling, I'll be yours forever  
>'Cause I never wanna be<br>Without love  
>So darlin' never set me free<em>

Both men sang the next few lines in unison, meaning each and every one of them.

_Oh, I'm yours forever  
>Never set me free<br>No, no, no!_

_If I'm left without my baby doll  
>I don't know what I'll do<em>

As Blaine sung this line, Kurt turned to a now pouting Audrey. He released Blaine for a moment before swooping her up into his arms, then rejoining Blaine. They were now dancing together, the little family. Kurt hung onto Audrey with his other arm slung over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine supported Kurt's back, with his other arm wrapped around Kurt and Audrey, or in short, _his whole world_.

_Blaine, I've got to break out  
>So that I can get my hands on you<em>

Kurt sung this line, making the small change that made Blaine smile profusely.

_And boy, if I can't touch you  
>and I'm gonna lose control<em>

Blaine sung this line, following their trading pattern. Blaine sang with just as much passion and emotion as he could muster. He missed this; the silly, impromptu singing days that had long since passed and had ended soon after his college years.

_Seaweed, you're my black white knight  
>I've found my blue-eyed soul<br>Sweet freedom is our goal_

The boys joined in unison as Audrey giggled uncontrollably, just observing her two daddies singing to each other, madly in love, and simply put, _blissful_.

_Kurt, I wanna kiss ya!_

Blaine sang smiling the whole time, enjoying himself, and seeing the spark ignited in Kurt's eyes. This was something they both loved.

_Let me out at the next toll_

_'Cause without love  
>Life is like a prom that won't invite us<br>Without love  
>Life's getting my big break and laryngitis<br>Without love  
>Life's a '45' when you can't buy it<br>Without love  
>Life is like my mother on a diet<em>

At this point, they were spinning slower and were swaying on the spot more.

_Like a week that's only Mondays  
>Only ice cream never sundaes<br>Like a circle with no center  
>Like a door marked "do not enter!"<em>

_Darlin' I'll be yours forever  
>'Cause I never wanna be<br>Without love  
>now you've captured me<br>without love  
>I surrender happily<br>without love  
>Seaweed never set me free<br>no no no  
>I ain't lying<br>never set me free  
>no no no<br>no I don't wanna live  
>without love<br>Darlin' you have best believed me,  
>never leave me<br>without love!_

As the song ended and a new one started, Audrey giggled happily and clapped her hands.

"Yay, daddies!" Audrey's toothy grin only made Kurt and Blaine smile more. "Let's do it again, daddies! Again, again, again!" Audrey clapped her hands and bounced in Kurt's arms.

Kurt looked to Blaine, as a way of asking. Blaine smiled crookedly and shrugged. Just like Blaine, Kurt could never say no to Audrey.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling brightly.

"Alright, alright!" Kurt complied, this made Audrey nearly shriek with joy.

Even though Kurt had a musical to finish editing, and Blaine had songs he needed to write, both men were content with wasting away their Sunday afternoon dancing and singing with their daughter. It was the moments like this that they would miss the most, and hold the closest to their hearts.

Audrey was joyful and having a blast, Kurt and Blaine felt blessed and at peace. This was a good way to spend a Sunday afternoon.

And to be fair to Audrey, this didn't seem like a wasted afternoon at all.

**A/N: sooo...didja like itttt? :D I hope you did! This really came out of nowhere, I swear. I just had this image in my mind of future!klaine dancing around with their daughter. I just...the image was burned into my brain (SIDE NOTE: if you do any form of fan art or anything, it'd be SUPER AWESOME if you could do one for this story!) but yeah, so that's it...that's all, have a nice day :) review = love. **_  
><em>


End file.
